In metal casting, molten metal is passed through various metallurgical vessels before flowing into a casting mold, where it is solidified. These vessels may be used to allow the continuous sequencing of metal, control the delivery rate and improve the quality of the metal. One of the necessary requirements needed for successful casting of metal is the need to know the temperature of the metal during casting.
There are several conventional techniques for measuring the temperature of the molten metal within various metallurgical vessels in the casting process. In some of these techniques, a temperature probe extends through the wall of the vessel below the surface of the molten metal. The probe includes a platinum-based thermocouple that extends into the molten metal within the vessel. An alumina graphite sheath covers the thermocouple. The thermocouple sends an electrical signal indicative of the temperature reading through an electrical connection to a controller that records the temperature and provides information to an operator. The entire probe assembly is discarded after use, including the platinum thermocouple, leading to a significant cost and waste of platinum. Accordingly, there is a need for alternative temperature probes, portions of which may be reused, thereby lowering costs and reducing waste.